terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenger Mode
Challenger Mode is a mode that might make your gameplay a nightmare. It is activated by using ??? in Expert Mode. Changes King Slime - health buffed to 3,200 (from 2,800) when at 1,600 health, King Slime will grow blue wings, and will fly above the player, shooting very slow energy waves that inflict a bunch of debuffs to the player. Has a new drop - Ancient Slime Crown - an accessory that makes every slime you touch fight for you (doesn't work on slime bosses). Can be combined with Royal Gel in the Grand Tinkerer's Workshop. Eye of Cthulhu - buffed health to 4,100 (from 3,640) When below 1,000 health, the Eye will Dash into the player, instead of up and down. While killed, will explode into a swarm of servant's of cthulhu. New drop - The Eye Crystal - an accessory that gives the player a chance to dodge an attack, if this effect triggers, the player's damage will be buffed by 5%, health regeneration boosted, and damage reduction increased by 7%, when below 100 health, you will gain a shield that increases damage reduction by 5%. Eater of Worlds - buffed health to 12,460 (from 10,479) The Fight now consists of the Eater Of Worlds, and 3 smaller versions. when at 6,230 health, it will speed up and very rarely shoot cursed flames from it's body. If the player touches Eater of Worlds, he will be inflicted with Poison and Slow. New Drop - Worm Necklace - Summons 3 friendly worms to fight for you, that shoot cursed flames at enemies. Damage reduction increased by 10% and when below 100 health, the worms will mutate into bigger versions, getting longer, their attack is increased and damage reduction increased by 14%. Brain of Cthulhu - health buffed to 2,400 (from 1,700) now summons 5 more creepers. When under 1,300 health, the brain will sometimes quickly teleport around the player 10 times, then stays in place for a short time and charges at the player aggressively. New Drops: Brain Slasher - obtained by killing the boss by using a melee weapon. A sword that deals 30 damage, use time - 25 (fast), has autoswing, and when swung, has a small chance to fire a blood butcherer. Blood Seeker - obtained by killing the boss by using a ranged weapon. A bow that deals 31 damage (ranged obviously), use time - 25 (fast), has autouse, shoots 3 blood arrows, while only consuming one, when the player is below half health, the bow will shoot a blood lazer that penetrates through 5 enemies. Crimson Fury - obtained by killing the boss by using a magic weapon. A rod that deals 30 magic damage, uses 6 mana, use time - 21 (fast) , has autouse, rains down crimson blood fire that burns enemies, stealing their life. Mastermind Staff - obtained by killing the boss by using a summoning weapon. A staff that summons a small brain of cthulhu and creepers for bonus damage to fight for you. 27 summon damage (31 with creepers), uses 3 mana, autouse - no, use time - 23 (fast), when the player is below 150 health, the brain of cthulhu will turn into it's second form, and aggressively charges at enemies (36 damage). Queen Bee - health buffed to 5,203 (from 4,760) When Queen Bee's health drops to 0, she will summon 3 smaller queen bee's and fight again but with 2,100 health. New Drop - Small Hive - a placeable item that spawns bee's to fight for you, with a 30% chance to summon a hornet that shoots stingers capable of poisoning enemies. (note: the bee's and hornet's don't stay and fight for you forever, as they dissapear after some time) Skeletron - Head health buffed to 10,230 (from 8,800), hand health buffed to 2,452 (from 1,560) When hands are destroyed, skeletron sometimes will fire homing skulls in 8 directions, that explode into small, slow lost souls. New Drops: Bone Crusher - obtained by killing skeletron by using a melee weapon a hammer that deals 39 damage (melee) similar to paladin's hammer, but slower, autouse - yes, has a small chance to explode into a homing skull. Boney Pistol - obtained by killing skeletron by using a ranged weapon. a pistol that uses bones as ammo, 39 ranged damage, autouse - yes, use time - 9 (very fast), rapidly fires high velocity bones. Dungeon Wrath - obtained by killing skeletron by using a magic weapon. a rod that fires bones from the sky, 39 magic damage, autouse - yes , use time - 9 (very fast), uses 3 mana per 3-4 bones from the sky. Cursed Guardian Staff - obtained by killing skeletron by using a summoning weapon. a staff that summons skeletron's head and han es, use time - 9 (very fast), uses 1 mana Wall of Flesh - health buffed to 12,370 (from 11,200) The mouth can sometimes burp out a biome ball that explodes into stingers, fireballs, lazers. speed is increased. New Drop - Core of Hell, an accessory that gives the player a permament immunity to lava, a shield that increases damage reduction by 13%, speed is increased by 6% and taking fatal damage will instead heal the player for 200 health, increase damage by 7% and massively boost health regeneration. The Twins - Spaz health buffed to 36,503 (from 34,500) Retinazer health buffed to 31,120 (from 30,000) in the first phase, retinazer has a chance to fire 3 lazers. when they transform into their second phase, they will summon 4 spazmatinysm's (from Spazmatism) and 4 retinyzers (from Retinazer). If Spazmatism is killed first, retinazer in it's second phase will summon 4 hallucinations and sometimes charge at the player. If Retinazer is killed first, spazmatism in it's second phase will sometimes fire a giant breath of cursed flames, that shoots out cursed flames that bounce off walls and blocks. New drop: Mechanical Goggles - equipable glasses (accessory) that will quickly fire lazers at enemies that are close to the player, inflicting Hell flames. The Destroyer - health buffed to 150,000 (from 120,000) when the destroyer's health drops down to 0, his armor will fall off, exposing the destroyer under his tough armor. In this phase, he will summon Industriant Probes, regain his health to 12,000. New Drop - Mechanical Helmet - an accessory that gives the player 12 defense, 15 when under 200 health and 18 when under 100 health, Can be combined with Mechanical Goggles into Mechanical Protector's Kit. Skeletron Prime - health buffed to 57,000 (from 42,000) Hands health remains the same as in expert mode. Head can sometimes shoot lazers in 8 directions. The Prime laser shoots lazers more frequently. The Prime Cannon shoots 2 bombs at once. New drop - Mechanical Gloves - an accessory that provides immunity to debuffs from cold sources, gives 2 defense. Can be combined with Mechanical goggles and Mechanical helmet or with Mechanical protector's kit into The Ultimate Protecting Kit, giving the player effects from all the 3 accessories. Plantera - health buffed to 56,000 (from 42,000) in second phase, can summon Jungle Abominations, can fire up to 5 Plant bombs, that explode into stingers. New Drops: Plant Cutter - can be obtained by killing plantera using a melee weapon. a sword that deals 61 damage, use time - 24 (fast),autoswing - yes, shoots a barrage of homing leaves. Jungle Launcher - can be obtained by killing plantera using a ranged weapon. a launcher that deals 62 ranged damage, use time - 25 (fast), autouse - yes, uses seeds as ammo, launches 3 seeds that explode into more. Plantera's Rod Of Vines - can be obtained by killing plantera using a magic weapon. a rod that deals 61 magic damage, use time - 25 (fast), uses 12 mana, autouse - yes, shoots out a chain of deadly vines. The Plant Staff - can be obtained by killing plantera using a summoning weapon. a staff that summons plantera to fight for you. 58 summoning damage in first phase, plantera transforms into her second phase when the player is under 200 health, 63 summoning damage in second phase. Golem - health buffed to 69,100 (from 58,500) hands health remain the same. in third phase (when head comes off), the body will fire a orb that stays in place and shoots homing lihzahrd lazers. New Drops - Golem Helmet - 29 defense - damage increased by 13%, helmet can shoot lazers at enemies that are close, immunity to lava, and 6 bonus defense when under half health. - 25% chance to drop from the golem treasure bag Golem Chestplate - 31 defense - damage increased by 17%, frozen turtle shell effect, taking fatal damage will heal you to 200 hp, 8 bonus defense when taken fatal damage for 10 seconds. - 25% chance to drop from the golem treasure bag Golem Greaves - 25 defense - damage increased by 6%, jump height massively increased, movement speed increased by 12%, move freely through liquids. - 25% chance to drop from the golem treasure bag Set bonus - when landing, cause a wave of ground energy, 13 bonus defense if taken fatal damage for 5 seconds, a friendly flying golem head protects you. Duke Fishron - health buffed to 70,000 (from 60,000) When below 3,000 health, duke fishron will become invulnerable to all damage for 30 seconds, while agressively charging at the player, leaving a trail of bubbles. New drop - Bubble Shield - an item that uses 80 mana, creating a shield around the player, reducing damage taken by 19%, giving the capability of moving insanely fast while underwater, infinite breath, boosted life regeneration, increased defense by 5. it can be used once every 2 minutes. Lunatic Cultist - health buffed to 50,000 (from 40,000) shoots 5 fireballs instead of 3, on fire! debuff lasts 4-6 seconds the ice ball that fires 6 ice shards, now shoots 3 extra ones that chase the player for a short time. the orb that fires bolts of lightning, now will try to chase the player. the ancient light now has 100 health and is faster. New drop - Endless Void - creates a ball of nothingness at the player's cursor that sucks in enemies dealing continous damage. It uses 120 mana and can be used every 1 minute. Moon Lord - health buffed to 221,300 (from 217,500) The Phantasmal Deathray is now fired at two directions - one is fired normally , second is fired in the opposite direction, but is slower. True Eyes of Cthulhu's lasers now pass through blocks. The Phantasmal Spheres now explode into 20 phantasmal eyes. New Drops - World's Fury - obtainable by killing moon lord with a melee weapon. a powerful sword that fires a barrage of Earth Shards. 260 damage (melee), autoswing - yes, use time - 7 (insanely fast) Moon Lord's Wrath - obtainable by killing moon lord with a ranged weapon. a powerful bow that turns arrows into 3 phantasmal eyes. 268 damage (ranged) , autouse - yes, use time - 7 (insanely fast) Solar Destruction - obtainable by killing moon lord with a magic weapon. a powerful tome that makes solar flares rain down from the sky, that explode into 3 smaller solar flares that bounce off blocks. damage - 264 damage (magic), autouse - yes, uses 12 mana, use time - 7 (insanely fast) Moon Staff - obtainable by killing moon lord with a summoning weapon summons a true eye of cthulhu to fight for you. 265 summoning damage, autouse - yes, use time - 7 (insanely fast), uses 8 mana. Apocalyptic Tentacle - 25% chance to drop from moon lords treasure bag calls a true eye of cthulhu for you to ride! it shoots phantasmal eyes at nearby enemies Moon Vine - 25% chance to drop from moon lords treasure bag 12-18 material required to craft Moon Fruit that increases your maximum health by 100. Copper Pickaxe? - 0.1% chance to drop from moon lords treasure bag basically an overpowered pickaxe with 2000% pickaxe power and speed. Category:Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Game Features Category:Progression